Home
by yourxwonderwallx
Summary: Jude chose Jamie and Tommy went on his trip to Asia.While he's there he realizes that the place where he belongs is with Jude and he will do anything to make her see that this time he won't hurt her,that it will be different.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do own some of the poetry and the songs used**

**Prologue**

I was sitting in my hotel room thinking about her and everything that we had been through. I was thinking about how I loved her and lost her. I was thinking about how I all I wanted was to get her back. Then my mind flashed to the day that I left.

_It was six in the morning and it was raining. I heard someone banging on my door and I walked down and I could see her blond hair from the window. I opened the door for her but, I noticed that she didn't have any bags with her._

"_Girl, what are you doing here?" I asked her. She pulled me close to her and she kissed me with everything that was inside of her. After a long moment she pulled away from me._

"_I'm sorry." She said with tears filling her eyes._

"_Sorry for what girl?"_

"_I can't do this, I can't do us again." She said letting the tears fall. I felt tears forming in my eyes and I felt one fall down my cheek._

"_Jude, please don't do this. Please give us another shot?" I asked her begging her to give us another try._

"_Tommy, I can't not now, not after everything that's happened between us. I love you more than anything but, you hurt me to much and my heart can't take anymore pain."_

"_Jude, it won't be like last time I promise you."_

"_I just can't. I choose Jamie and that's the end of it. I can't be with you after everything that has happened." She said and she walked out of my front door._

_I stood there and I watched her go, and I let the tears fall. I was amazed that she chose Jamie over me. I wanted her, and she made it clear that she didn't want me so I did the only thing that I have ever been good at. I left on the plane that I invited her to come with me. I left my life behind and everything in it's place. I had no idea when I was coming back but, I knew that it was going to be a while._


	2. Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do own some of the poetry and the songs used**

**Chapter 2: Home**

I was on the floor with my back against the couch in my hotel room, and I was strumming my guitar. I was writing words down as I sang them. Soon I was finished and I played through the entire song one last time before I packed my bags.

_I'm staring out into the night,  
trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
and feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain._

I'm going home,   
back to the place where I belong,  
and where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.   
But these places and these faces are getting old  
so I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home.

The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
the closer I get to you.  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
But your love remains true.  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try.

So I'm going home,  
back to the place where I belong,  
and where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.   
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old. 

Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all,  
and then some you don't want.  
Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all, yeah.

Oh, well I'm going home,  
back to the place where I belong,  
and where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.  
I said these places and these faces are getting old.  
So I'm going home.  
I'm going home.

I finished singing the song and I turned off the microphone and I took the headphones off of my head and I pressed stop on the computer. I had officially recorded my first single off of my new solo album.

I have been gone for seven months and I have loved every minute of it but, I was wishing that she was by my side. I decided not to go back just yet though. I talked to the record company Slide Records that was taking over the G-Major building and I explained myself to them and they offered me an artist's contract and a producer's contract. I took the offer and they told me to enjoy my trip and that I would start my job when I got back.

I knew Jude was signed with that label. Mainly because Georgia and EJ owned it, Chaz was working there with them working as a talent scout and Kat was working as a PR Manager and Band manger with Jamie. Pagan was there as an artist and so was Karma. Spied was there as a solo artist and with his band. Kwest was a producer and an engineer. Sadie was the receptionist and everything was back to the way that it should be except for one thing.

I heard my phone ringing across the room and I sat down my guitar and I picked it up when I saw that it was Georgia.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Your new single ready?"

"Yep, I just finished recording it and I am sending it to you as we speak." I said and I walked over to the computer and I saved the song and I sent it to her.

"I have it." She said a couple of minutes later. "Let me listen to it." She said and I heard the song start to play.

"What do you think?" I asked her hoping that she loved it.

"It's perfect. When are you coming home?" She asked me.

"I leave out of here in two days."

"All right, tomorrow morning I am releasing the single and when you get back we re doing the video."

"Okay, do me a favor?"

"What is it Tom?"

"Don't tell anyone just yet. I don't want anyone to know."

"It's done deal. I'll see you in a few days." She said and she hung up the phone.

About five minutes later I got a call from EJ.

"What do you want EJ?" I groaned into the phone.

"Why do you automatically assume that I want something?"

"Because you do."

"All right, the billboard countdown video office called and they want you to introduce the video for your new single."

"I'll do it. What do they want to know?" I asked her.

"They will want to know what or more importantly who inspired the song and about your trip to Asia."

"All right, I'll prepare something." I said and I hung up the phone.

I listened to the song one last time and I turned off the computer and my phone and I went to bed. The next few days were going to be very long and very annoying. But, I was going to have to deal with it if I wanted her back.


	3. Release

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do own some of the poetry and the songs used**

**Chapter 3: Release**

The day that I came home, Georgia kept me in the studio shooting opening sequences for my video. I saw a glimpse of Jude and she was happy. She was with Jamie and they had lasted this long, I was surprised that they lasted but, I guess that I was wrong about them.

No one knew I was back even though right after my single premiered I got calls from Jude, Sadie, Kwest and Spiederman. I answered everyone's calls but, Jude's. I told them not to tell her what was going on and they promised that they wouldn't. I was holding them all to their words.

**Three Days Later:**

"So Tommy tell us about your recent trip to Asia?" Vix Gordon asked me. She hosted the Billboard Top 100 weekly video countdown.

"Well, after I had broken up with my girlfriend I decided to go Asia and backpack through the continent. I had always wanted to go and I finally found the right time."

"So who was the mystery girl that changed you of your ways?" She asked me. I decided to go with the truth.

"It was Jude Harrison." I told her and she seemed stunned.

"You and Jude Harrison were together?"

"Yes, she was actually the inspiration for my single."

"How so?"

"Well, we broke up and it was all my fault and I tried to make everything up to her and she had a choice to make me, or one of her closest friends and she chose him. So I decided to leave and after being over there for seven months, I realized that I wanted her with me. That I loved her and I missed her and I was stupid for screwing things up with her." I said, and I knew Jude was going nuts right now because she always watched this countdown, and one of her videos premiered today.

"Well then we will be right back with out number one video of the week." She said and they went into commercial.

**Meanwhile at Jude's house (her POV for now):**

I was watching the TV and I was amazed at what I had just heard. Tommy told the world almost everything about us. It just dawned upon me that I made the wrong choice. I should have chosen Tommy. I can't believe that I was that stupid. I can't believe that I was stupid enough to choose Jamie over him. I thought that I loved him, and I do but not like Tommy.

I knew there was a reason that I was holding back from him. I mean yeah after Tommy's single was released I called him nonstop and I had been doing that anyways ever since he left. I knew that he didn't want to talk to me, and I mean if it were him I did that I wouldn't talk to me wither. I knew what I had to do and it was going to hurt Jamie like hell but, I had to do it.

**Back on the TV show (Tommy's POV):**

"All right we are back and we still have Tommy Quincy here with us. So Tommy, why don't you do us the honors of introducing our new number one video of the week." Vix said and I opened my mouth to speak.

"Here it is the newest number one video of the week, my video '_Home_'." I said and they showed the video.

As I watched the video it made me realize that I was an idiot for not chasing after her that night of her birthday party and explaining it all to her. I was an idiot for taking that kiss back on her sweet 16. Now, I was ready and nothing was holding me back. I had no more excuses.

**Jude's house (her POV for now):**

"Jude what do you want to eat for dinner?" Jamie asked me from the kitchen in my house.

"I don't know." I yelled back. He walked in the living room and saw Tommy's video playing and he saw the number one in the corner.

"What number did your video debt at?" He asked me.

"Two why?"

"I was just wondering why his video was number one."

"It's probably because the song is better."

"How can you say that?" He asked me.

"Because, I am right. The song beats mine by a long shot. It's one of the best and it deserves the number one spot."

"I guess you're right about that." He said and he turned his attention to the screen.

"So that was the number one video. So Tommy how does it feel to have your first solo video debut at number one?" Vix asked him. I was curious as to what he was going to say.

"It's amazing but, the song never would have been written if I hadn't gone to Asia and realized how much that I loved Jude." As he was saying this I felt my face blush. I was surprised that he said it. I looked at Jamie and he had a look of rage on his face.

"So you heard it straight from Tommy Quincy, ladies he is off the market now well at least his heart is. It belongs to Jude Harrison." She said. Tommy was just sitting there like nothing was going on. "So we'll see you next week for our new countdown" She said and the show went off.

I got up off the couch and I grabbed my keys and I walked out the front door and I left. I was walking halfway down the street when I realized that Jamie was following me.

"Jude, where are you going?"

"I just need to walk."

"Your going to see him aren't you?"

"So what if I am Jamie."

"Jude you're with me not him."

"Jamie, I have been lying to myself. The only reason that I chose you was because I didn't want my heart broken again." I said.

"Jude, I love you." He said and he kissed me. I kissed him back but, there was nothing there absolutely nothing. I felt nothing in that kiss.

"See Jamie that kiss proved it all."

"Proved what?"

"That we don't belong together."

"Jude don't" he said but, I walked off.

**Back on the TV show (Tommy's POV):**

I took off my microphone and I put it down in the chair that I was just sitting in. I looked round the room and made a mental note of everything. I had spilled my entire heart to the world and I knew the consequences were coming to bite me in the ass.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and it was Georgia.

"How mad are you?" I immediately asked her.

"I'm impressed you have always lied to the cameras"

"You're not angry?"

"Nope." I was surprised at her reaction.

"So, do you think Jude saw it?" I asked hopefully.

"I know she did. I just hoped she reacts the way that you wanted her to."

"She will hopefully." I said and I snapped the phone shut and then I saw Sadie and Kwest standing at the end of the hallway.

"Nice move Quincy." Sadie said to me.

"I was telling the truth."

"I'm glad that you did. If I know my baby sister she's on her way here."

"What if she's not?"

"She will be. She hasn't been happy sine the day she made her decision and now she finally is again."

"I'm surprised that you're okay with this."

"If it wasn't my fault you two would have been blissfully happy all this time." She said.

"She is right man," Kwest chimed in. Sadie knew he was going to agree with me. They got in Kwest's car and they left. Then I saw her walking towards me. She stopped and she stood right in front of my face.


	4. Apologies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star but, I do own some of the poetry and the songs used.**

**Chapter 4: Apologies**

So she was standing there right in front of my face and we just stood there for what felt like forever. I head thunder rolling in the background and I saw lightening flash and yet we still stood there even when the rain started to fall.

So I did what I wanted to do for the last four months. I did the thing I should've done when I left but, I was too much of a coward to do it. I pulled her close to me and I kissed her with all of pinned up desire and passion for the last four months.

She put her hands around my neck and I pulled out bodies closer together. My lips were crashing against hers, and she was falling backwards and I put my hands on her back for support and I caught her before she fell. We pulled apart and I felt an electric shock run thorough my body.

"I love you girl." I said to her in her ear.

"Damn it Tommy" she yelled throwing her hands up in the air. "You always do this to me." She continued.

"Do what?" I asked her agitated.

"Kiss me and I fall back to the place that we were in before you screwed it all up."

"How did I screw everything up this time?" I asked her. I was waiting to see how she would pin all of this on me.

"I'm blaming you for the kiss because Sadie admitted that it was her fault. But, you could have told me about Hunter and everything."

"I wanted to believe me girl, I wanted to. But, I didn't know how to tell you without you getting mad at me. I didn't want to ruin what had taken me so long to get."

"I made a huge mistake seven months ago, and I was paying for it and I still am."

"How so?"

"Did you not see the video today?" She asked me. "It was '_Love to Burn'_; I haven't sung a note since you left. I haven't written anything or even produced. My music left when you did Quincy." She said. I could tell that there were tears falling down her face.

"Jude-" I started to say but, she cut me off.

"Tommy, there was only one reason that I chose Jamie." She said to me.

"What was that reason?"

"I was scared."

"Of what?"

"Of you, of us. Of being with you and then you freaking out, you cheating on me, you leaving me for some gorgeous model. I didn't want my heart broken again and I knew that Jamie couldn't or wouldn't do that. So I chose him knowing my heart wanted you. I didn't follow my heart when I should have."

I was speechless. For the first time in my life I was completely speechless. I didn't know what to say or what to even do. Jude made up my mind for me. She pulled me into another kiss. This time she didn't hold back like the first time. When we pulled away she had a smile on her face even though we were completely soaked.

"That was it." She said.

"What?"

"That kiss, it was everything. I kissed Jamie before I left and I felt nothing, I mean nothing when I kissed him. When I kissed you just then I felt love, passion, lust, anger, fear, hurt, and desire all at the same time. That's what a kiss is supposed to be like." She said with a smile on her face.

I smiled at her and she just looked at me. I saw a huge bolt of lightening right behind us and I heard a loud roll of thunder that vibrated my car.

"How long do you plan on standing here Harrison?" I asked her.

"I don't know Quincy." She said smiling.

"Let's go somewhere and talk." I told her. I emphasized the word talk so she didn't have any ideas.

"Rehearsal Space." She said and I walked over to the passenger side of the viper and opened the door for her. I ran over to the other side and I got into the car. "Tommy?" she asked me.

"What is it girl?" I asked her.

"Where is the Porsche?"

"I sold it?" I simply told her.

"Why?"

"For you" I was hoping that she would catch on but, she didn't.

"Hunter, was stalking you and I sold the Porsche to get the cash to pay him off so that he would leave you alone."

"You sold a car, one of your favorites for me?" She asked like she didn't hear what I said.

"Harrison, I love you. I would do anything for you. I will do anything for you."

"I love you too." She said as I pulled into the rehearsal space. We both got out of the car and ran inside. When we got inside Jude unlocked the door to the rehearsal space and we walked into the room.

When we walked into the room the last time that I remembered being in here was when Hunter was holding Jude hostage and almost killed her. I remember it because I almost lost her. It scared me to death, loosing the one thing in my life that meant more to me than life itself.

My mind also flashed back to the best memory that I had with Jude here and that was the night before her eighteenth birthday party. We came here and I played her the song that I had written for her. I think about that all the time. It's sad that I was so sure that I would have given up anything for her but, when it came right down to it I ran like the coward that I am.

"Tommy what are you thinking about?" She asked me.

"The last good memory in this room." I said.

"That would have been an even better night if Spied, Karma, and Jamie hadn't ruined it." She said. She was right it would have been better but, no one knew about us and we were here on a pre-birthday date and they ruined it. We had to go out the back and hope that we didn't get caught.

"You're right." I said walking over to the piano and sitting down. I started playing some notes and humming a tune. Jude sat down beside me as I was playing.

"I remember the last time we were here." She said to me as I was playing.

"I know….I'm sorry I put you in that situation. I should've told you about Hunter to begin with."

"You wanted to protect me, and I understand that now. You just wanted to keep me safe so you publicly humiliated me to do it."

"I screwed it up." I said. I was still playing and Jude started humming along with it. "Any ideas for words?" I asked her.

"None, yet." She said. She caught me off guard and kissed me softly on the lips at first. The kiss was deepened at an instant. She moved her hands to the front of my shirt and she placed her hands over my heart.

Her hands lingered there for a minute before she moved to the first button on my shirt and unbuttoned it. She unbuttoned my shirt one by one. She slid my shirt off of me, and let it fall to the floor. I got up off of the bench and I grabbed her hand and she followed me.

I went over to the couch and she followed me. I sat down and I moved my lips towards hers and they were instantly connected again. I snaked my hands to the hem of her shirt and I lifted the shirt off of her, our lips disconnected for a brief second and then were connected again. I threw her shirt across the room and it landed on the floor.

Jude lied down and I was on top of her. She arched her back and I moved my hands to unclasp her bra and I slid it off of her arms and let it fall to the floor. Jude moved her hands down to the button on my jeans and unbuttoned them and the tugged them until the fell down my legs, and I kicked them to the ground.

Jude's hands ran all over my body and she disconnected our lips and moved to kiss my neck and she nibbled on my ear lobe, and I let out a groan. I moved my lips all over her neck and her collar bone and I sucked on her neck. She tugged lightly at my boxers and they fell to the ground. I moved my hands to her panties and they fell onto the floor.

Jude opened her legs and I entered her in one swift movement. She let out a moan and then she kissed me again. I moved in and out of her in a steady and even pace. After a while I collapsed on top of Jude, and she rolled over to where my back was on the back of the couch and she was facing me.

She reached over my head and pulled the blanket that was lying on the top of the couch over us. We lied there for what felt like forever. She soon fell asleep in my arms. I followed soon after her.

When I woke up Jude was still asleep in my arms and I let her stay there. I just looked at her. I tried to remember how I fell in love with her. Then it came to me, the night of her first performance at the Vinyl Palace when she kissed me. It made me realize that I was developing feelings for her. Back then, I did everything I could not to let my feelings show. Now that I think about it, I was stupid for doing that.

I kissed Jude lightly on the forehead and I closed my eyes again.


	5. For You I Will

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do own some of the poetry and the songs used.**

**Song used: For You I Will (Confidence)-Teddy Geiger **

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update but, I have been busy writing my novel. If you want to read it let me know.**

**Chapter 5: For You I Will**

I woke up with Jude wrapped up in my arms. I was holding her so tight I was surprised that she could even breathe. She was asleep and she was breathing lightly. I just looked at her. As I was looking she opened her eyes and was surprised that I was still there.

"What are you surprised Harrison?" I asked her.

"A little."

"Why?"

"Well, you're known to be a playboy and I just assumed you did that to get in my pants." She smiled wickedly when she said that. I could smell the sarcasm in her voice.

"See, I don't normally spill my heart out on nationally publicized television and risk getting myself killed or damaging my career for someone that I don't love." I smirked at her and I kissed her.

"I could do that all the time." She said to me. She got up and she looked around the room for her clothes. As I watched her get dressed I knew that she was perfect in everyway.

I got up off of the couch and I scrounged my clothes together. I didn't realize how far across the room some of them were. I smirked and I put my clothes on. As I was zipping my pants I felt a pair of hands snake their way round my waist. I turned to face Jude and I looked into her eyes.

We stood there for a long second before disconnecting our gaze. Jude moved her lips towards mine and they instantly connected. I felt Jude falling backwards and I put my hand around her back to brace her up. When we pulled apart, I just looked at her. She walked over to the couch and she put her boots on.

I picked my jacket up off of the floor and I slid it on. I watched Jude sitting there on the couch as I was walking towards the door. I had the door partially open and I was halfway out when I turned towards her. She had a sad look on her face.

"You do know you can come with me." I told her. Her face lit up with joy as she walked towards me.

"I didn't think you wanted me to." She said grabbing my hand.

"Never. I always want you with me." We walked towards my car hand in hand. I opened the door for her and she got inside. I got in on my side of the car and I started it.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see keep your eyes closed."I told her and she closed her eyes. I pulled up at her favorite Chinese take-out place and I parked the car. "Keep your eyes closed." I whispered to her in her ear. I got out of the car and I went inside to place the order. I looked over my shoulder every once in a while to make sure that her eyes were closed. When I got the food I put it in the floorboard of the Viper's passenger side between Jude's legs.

"What smells good?" As soon as she asked that her stomach rumbled.

"We'll be there soon Harrison." I told her. She was about to open her eyes when my hand flashed up to them and kept them closed. "Jude, it's almost time." I said.

I parked the car at the beach and I grabbed the food and Jude's hand and I led Jude to my favorite spot where you could see the sun setting from the rocks. It was gorgeous. I sat her down on a rock and the food beside her. I ran back to the car to get my guitar out of the trunk.

I got back and Jude's eyes were still closed. The sun was setting and I pulled my guitar out of its case and began to strum.

_Wandering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you._

Jude opened her eyes as I was singing to her. She had a look of joy on her face like she did the night before her eighteenth birthday party when I player her '_Love To Burn_' for the first time.__

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will

Forgive me if I st-stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall.

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you

If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood I would  
Shout out your name so it echoes in every room, yeah

That's what I'd do,  
That's what I'd do  
To get through to you

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will

When I finished singing, I out the guitar down and she hugged me.

"I love you Quincy." She whispered into my ear.

"I love you to Harrison" I whispered back to her.


	6. Did You Ever Love Somebody

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do however own some of the poetry and the songs used.**

**Song used: Did You Ever Love Somebody-Jessica Simpson**

**A/N: So it's been crazy and my birthday was on 6/16 so I haven't been able to update and my internet crashed so I hopefully will be updating more lately, since my finally new computer isn't acting up. **

**-Amanda**

**Chapter 6: Did You Ever Love Somebody?**

It had been a month since I had sung to Jude in the park and we were happier than ever. Georgia and EJ were ecstatic that Jude was back recording again although Jamie wasn't to happy with either me nor Jude, and I didn't blame him but, she wanted to be with me and I was hoping that he accepted that.

We were in the studio recording Jude's newest single and it was amazing. I wondered when she wrote it and who it was about. Although, she wasn't even looking at me so I had a pretty good idea about it. I heard Kwest, Sadie, Spied, Pagan, and Karma come in while Jude was recording.

"Dude, that's an amazing song." Spied said to me.

"Yeah, it is." I heard an unfamiliar voice say. I turned to see Kat one of Jude's old friends standing in the doorway.

"Kat, what are you doing here?" Spied asked her.

"I felt like it was time to come back and Georgia gave me a PR and managing job so, I took it." She said coming into the room.

I heard Jude stop singing and I pressed the mic button.

"Jude, try it one more time and it'll be perfect." I said to her and I pressed the record button. She opened her mouth and she began to sing.

_Did you ever love somebody?  
So much that the earth moved  
Did you ever love somebody?  
Even though it hurt to  
Did you ever love somebody?   
Nothing else your heart could do  
Did you ever love somebody?   
Who never knew  
Did you ever lay your head down  
On the shoulder of a good friend  
And then had to look away somehow  
Had to hide the way you felt for them  
Have you ever prayed the day would come  
You'd hear them say they feel it too  
Did you ever love someone?  
Who never knew  
I do.  
And if you did  
Well you know I'd understand  
I could, I would  
More than anybody can  
Did you ever love somebody?  
So much that the earth moved   
Did you ever love somebody?  
Even though it hurt to  
Did you ever love somebody?  
Nothing else your heart could do  
Did you ever love somebody?  
Like I love you  
Like I love you  
Like I love you_

When she finished the song she took off the headphones and she walked out of the recording booth. She walked into the room and she saw Kat and she immediately gave her a hug.

Sadie, Kwest and Pagan left the room. After Jude finished hugging Kat she hugged Spied and then she stopped in front of Karma.

"Kat, this is my wife Karma. Karma this is one of my oldest friends Kat." Spied said and I knew that Kat didn't like her.

"Nice to meet you." They both said in unison.

"Kat, good to see you again." I said to her. She came over and she hugged me.

"You too Quincy." She said back to me.

"Jude, that song is finished." I told her.

"I thought that I had to sing it another time before we did the mixing?" She asked me.

"No, you aced it the second time." I said and she hugged me. She also kissed me on the lips and her lips lingered for a long second.

"I have a surprise for you later." She whispered into my ear and I just looked at her.

"Where?" I whispered back.

"You'll see." She kissed me again after she said that.

"Aww come one, not in front of us." Spied and Karma whined.

"Hey, you two are married." I pointed out to them.

"Funny, Lord Squinty Face." Spied said.

"You know, it took you long enough to hook up." Kat said to us.

"Funny Katarina." Jude said to her.

"All right, Jude want to have lunch and catch up?" Kat asked her.

"Sure." Jude said to her and they left. Spied and Karma walked out of the room, and I was still wondering what my surprise was.


	7. All I Can Say Is

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do however own some of the poetry and the songs used.**

**Song used in this chapter is All Around Me-Flyleaf**

**Chapter 7: All I Can Say Is…**

I was still sitting in the studio when I heard a knock at the door and to my surprise it was Portia and Darius. I just looked at them as they came in and I kept my eyes fixed on Portia. I was still angry with her and Darius as well.

"Tom, I've been calling." Portia said to me.

"Look, it was five years ago, it's over and done with." I said to her.

"Look, it was a mistake and I am paying for it. My sentencing is tomorrow morning. I just wanted to say that I was sorry and that I was wrong before I was sent away."

"Portia, look I don't want to hear it. I just want to forget it." I spat at her raising my voice a little.

"T, man calm down." Darius trued to tell me.

"You want me to calm down, you helped her. You protected her and lied to me. Then you warned me to be careful with Jude because of what happened and then in the end it was all you both. I ruined the best thing that was in my life. She was gone and I thought that I would never move on." I said and I saw Georgia, EJ, and Chaz and the rest of BoyzAttack in the doorway. "But, I did and I found Jude. You both ruined that and I will never forgive you for it." I said to them lowering my voice at the end.

"How can you blame us for you and Jude breaking up?" Darius and Portia asked me in unison.

"Because, Hunter came after me for revenge. He threatened to kill Jude and I publicly humiliated her to protect her life, and in the end she almost died because of you both."

"That's not my fault." Darius said.

"Yes it is." Portia told him.

"How can you agree with him?" Darius asked his kid sister in disgust.

"Because, if I hadn't cut the brake wires on Tom's car that night, Angie never would have died and Hunter never would have went to jail and then he wouldn't have ruined Jude's party." She finally told him.

"But, if that hadn't happened then Jude and I wouldn't be together at all and I never would have met her." I said to them. Chaz and Bruno just looked at me. "Leave, now." I said in a stern voice and they turned and left. Georgia and EJ walked off leaving me in the studio with the band.

"We came to congratulate you on your solo career but, is what we heard true?" Chaz asked me.

"Yeah, Portia cut the brake wires on my car. It was intended for me but, Angie got in and she died. Darius covered it up, and I found out." I simply explained to them.

"You're serious?" Bruno asked me.

"Yeah."

"Whoa." Was all AJ, Collin, Marcus could say.

"So, I'm guessing that was also in the preemptive trip to Asia?" Bruno asked me.

"Some of it. Most of it was Jude. After we broke up and I wasn't on her album anymore I decided to leave and then few days before I left that happened and it just seemed like the right time." I said to them.

"Damn, and I thought Angie changed you." Chaz said with a smirk.

"Nothing compared to Jude." I said with my eyes closed.

"So, she's the one?" Collin asked me.

"Definitely." I said to them.

"So, when did you fall for your artist Tom?" Chaz asked me in a sarcastic tone.

"The first time that I met her." I boldly said to them.

"How old was she?" Bruno asked me.

"Fifteen."

"You fell for her when she was fifteen?" Chaz asked me.

"Yeah, I fell in love with her then."

"So, why didn't you two start dating then if she fell back?" AJ asked me.

"Because for one, artist producer relationships weren't allowed at G-Major; and number two. It was against the law." I pointed out to them.

"Screw the law man, at least when it comes to love." Marcus said to me. "That's what I have always done and it had always worked." He shrugged.

"Don't even go there." I said and we all busted out laughing.

I heard a knock on the door and it was Sadie.

"I need to talk to you a minute." She said to me.

"What's up?" I asked her. She came over to me and she whispered it in my ear.

"My mom and Don are back and my dad and Yvette are dating. They want us all at dinner tonight." She said to me.

"I can't. Jude and I have plans." I whispered back to her.

"Can you cancel them?" She asked hopefully.

"Nope because Jude and I have not had any alone time in about a month because of my album publicity and hers, plus the press has followed us everywhere." I pleaded with her. She looked at me and she raised an eyebrow. I knew what she was implying. "Not that Harrison, I just want to be with her." I simply put it.

"Fine, I'll get you both out of it. But, just to inform you they might come looking for you here because Yvette hasn't met Jude, and my mom and Don haven't seen her in almost two years." She whispered very loudly.

"That's their problem not mine." I said happily.

"All right, all I can say is if I call one of you had better answer because this isn't going to go over well." Sadie said before she walked out.

The boys looked at me and I looked back.

"Isn't she your ex?" Collin asked me.

"Yes, and she's also Jude's sister."

"Damn." They all said in unison.

"Shut it." I said to them. "By the way what are you doing here besides offering congratulations?" I asked them curiously.

"We as in all of us wanted to make a reunion CD and we wanted you to do it with us." Chaz said and I just looked at them. They thought that they had a shot of getting me to do a BoyzAttack reunion. I figure that I'd give in just to shock them.

"You know what, I'll do it." I said and they were all shocked into pleasure.

"Seriously?" AJ asked me.

"Seriously." I said before I saw Jude and Kat coming back from lunch. I saw them walking towards the studio.

"Hey." Was all she said to me before she kissed me. When we parted I grabbed her hand and I led her out of the studio and into my office so we could talk.

"Jude, I have some news." I said to her.

"What news?"

"Sadie came to me and your mom and Don are back, and your dad is dating Yvette. They want to have dinner tonight but, I told Sadie that we had plans." She had a worried look on her face at first but, in return she had a look of joy.

"You got us out of it?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes, and I have some other news."

"What's the other news?"

"I'm doing a BoyzAttack reunion CD." I said and I regretted the words leaving my mouth.

"You're serious?" She asked me.

"Yeah, they asked and I knew they were going to do it with or without me so I am now officially in BoyzAttack again." I said and she laughed a little at this.

"Sadie is going to love this. Promise me one thing though."

"What's that?" I asked her.

"No white jumpsuits and matching bandanas, and no ass shaking." She said trying not to laugh.

"I will make sure of it." I said to her and she came over to me and she jumped on me and out her legs around me and she kissed me.

Her fingers ran through my hair and my hands went around her waist. I walked us over to my desk and I sat down on it. Her hands went to the hem of my shirt and she disconnected our lips to lift it over my head. I was about to lift her shirt over her head when my office phone started to ring.

I didn't answer it but they called back. I lifted Jude's shirt over her head and I broke our kiss to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Tommy, its Sadie."

"Sadie, what's up?"

"My mom called and she and Don are on their way here to see Jude, and my dad is as well with Yvette."

"Thanks, I'll tell Jude." I said and hung the phone up.

"What did my sister want?" She asked me in a sad voice.

"Your mom and Don, and your dad and Yvette are on their way here to see you." After the words left my lips she grabbed my shirt and handed it to me, and she out on her shirt and I grabbed her hand and we left my office.

We walked back into Studio A and I sat down at the soundboard and she sat on top of me.

"I wanna record something." She finally said.

"What?" I asked her curiously.

"A duet with you."

"What song?" I asked her.

"A song that I wrote, the night before my birthday. Me and SME have already done the music it just needs the vocals." She said to me.

"All right, where is the song?" I asked her and she showed me the song.

I nodded at her and she handed me the background music. I put it in the soundboard and I pressed a one minute delay and I ran into the booth and put on the headphones. I was standing across from her and she opened her mouth to sing. I looked over and I saw Sadie walk in with her parents Don, and Yvette.

_  
My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you  
_

I listened to Jude sing the first verse and I closed my eyes, listening to the sound of her voice.

_This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing  


I sing the chorus with her and then I went onto sing my own verse.

_  
My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place_

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive, I'm alive  


As I was singing my verse I felt Jude's eyes on mine. Staring at me, I could tell that she was snickering a little bit but, she was probably making faces at Sadie who was still probably standing behind the glass.

_  
I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing  
_

We sang the bridge of the song together and I opened my eyes and I looked into her. She looked at the people behind the glass and she nodded at me.

_  
And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you_

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing  


I let Jude song the last bridge by herself and I just listened to how much she has grown in the past three years.

_  
Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you owe me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe_

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed  


I finished the song with her and she just looked at me. I saw Kwest press stop on the soundboard and Jude just looked at me with her big blue eyes. We were standing inches apart and she leaned in and she kissed me hard on the lips.__


	8. Whoa

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do own some of the poetry and the songs, if I didn't write it I'll let you know.**

**Chapter 8: Whoa**

We kissed for a brief second before she pulled apart from me and I pulled her closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her like I was never going to let her go. I looked into the corner of my eye and I saw her mother freaking out. Sadie and Kwest smiled at one another.

After a few minutes of my eyes staring at her, I kissed her once more and I grabbed her hand and we walked out of the recording booth and into the sound room.

"Jude, it's good to see you." Her mom said kissing her on the cheek. Jude smiled a little bit but, she ended up with a scowl on her face.

"You too mom." She said not even acknowledging Don's presence in the room.

"Jude, it's nice to see you." Don said to her. She never really liked him but, she had to put up with him because he was her step-father.

"Likewise." Was all she said to him.

"Jude, this is my girlfriend Yvette. Yvette this is Jude." Her father jumped in.

"It's nice to finally meet you Jude. Your father always talks about you." She said to her. Jude smiled but, she wasn't happy.

"Nice to meet you as well. Dad always talks about you." Jude said in her nicest voice but, she had her own reasons to hate Yvette and they were damn good.

"Mom, I assume you remember Tommy. Well we are dating now." Jude said coldly towards her mother.

"Wow." Was all Victoria Lawson had to say.

"So we need to get going if we are going to make that reservation mom, Don. Dad, Yvette we need to get going." Sadie said to the four of them. She basically had to drag them out of the room.

"So, your first encounter with your mother didn't really go well." I said to her.

"I never want to see her again. I hate her." Jude spat.

"Calm down sweets. That was the only time you will ever see her. I think she got the hint."

"She better have because I am so over her and her drama." Jude said in the nicest tone possible.

"So what about that surprise you promised?" I asked her getting her mind off of her mom.

"You'll see Quincy. You just have to be patient." She said sweetly to me before she ran out of the room.

I sat down at the soundboard and I listened to the song that we just recorded. It was beautiful, romantic, and I wonder when Jude wrote it. I wondered how long ago it had been. I knew she hadn't written anything since I left.

I didn't ponder on it too much. I listened to it a few more times before I noticed Georgia and Chaz standing at the doorway.

"So, who is singing that with Jude?" Georgia asked raising her eyebrows at me.

"Me and Jude did this one for her album."

"Wow, who wrote it?" Chaz asked me getting nosy.

"Jude did, I don't know when though. Would you Georgia?" I asked her hoping she would have the answer.

"Nope not at all. Did I see her parents leave with Sadie, Kwest and another couple?" She asked me.

"Yeah, except the other guy was her mom's husband Don. They got married a year and a half ago, and the other woman was her dad's girlfriend Yvette. His old mistress." I boldly stated to her.

"You have to be kidding me? Stuart is dating the woman who helped ruin his marriage?" Georgia asked me stunned.

"Victoria married her divorce lawyer six months after her divorce was final but, she was dating him way before they were signed." I pointed out to her.

"Wow, I never knew how dysfunctional they were."

"You have no idea." I said to them both.

"So, who's writing what for the album?" Chaz asked me.

"I'm not sure, it was your bold idea."

"All right, I'll get some ideas cooking." Chaz said and they both left.

I watched them walk out and I wondered what my surprise was. I had no idea but, I did know that I was the only one at G-Major left now and I was getting a little annoyed.


	9. Surprises Come and Go

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.**

**Chapter 9: Surprises Come and Go**

I was at G-Major for what felt like forever. I was the last one there and I was still wondering about that godforsaken surprise. I didn't know what was going on and I hadn't heard from Jude since she left the studio. I was walking out of Studio A when I noticed an unopened letter sitting on the hospitality table.

Since I am the nosy guy that I am, I opened the card and I looked at it. It was in Jude's handwriting which meant that it was for me obviously. I looked in the card and I read it's contents:

**Tommy,**

**Meet me in Studio C after you get this.**

**Love You:**

**Jude**

I put the card back in the envelope and I put it in the pocket of my jacket. I slowly walked towards Studio C wondering what was awaiting me inside. I didn't think of it much or at least I tried not to think of it much. I got to the door and it was locked much to my dismay.

"Anyone there?" I knocked quietly and I heard someone fumbling with the lock and opening the door.

"So, here we are."

"And what exactly is your surprise Ms. Harrison?" I asked her.

"You'll have to be patient and find out Monsieur Quincy." She said with a fake French accent.

"All right then I will wait Mademoiselle Harrison." I said and I sat down on the couch and I closed my eyes and waited patiently for Jude to do something.

I sat there with my eyes closed until I heard her beautiful voice coming from the room, and her playing the piano eve so gently.

_Will I close my eyes or will I hold my breath?  
Or will I wanna cry?   
Will our souls connect?  
I've been thinkin' about it when I go to bed  
At night I wonder, wonder...  
Will you hold my hand or will you speak aloud?  
Will the stars be shining in the sky above?   
Will it be all I've been dreamin' of for so long?  
Holding on..._

Our first kiss won't be the last  
Our love's too deep to end that fast  
And good things come to those who have to wait  
I believe it's only time that  
Keeps us from the things we find  
And when it's here you know I'm going to say  
"Lay it on my lips"

Will it taste like candy?  
Will it be that sweet?  
Will our hearts be racing to a heavenly beat?  
Will the moment sweep me off my feet  
and draw me under, under?  
Will I tremble; tremble when I beg for more?  
Will it be like anything I never felt before?  
One thing I know for sure...

Our first kiss won't be the last  
Our love's too deep to end that fast  
And good things come to those who have to wait  
I believe it's only time that  
Keeps us from the things we find  
And when it's here you know I'm going to say  
"Lay it on my lips

_Our first kiss won't be the last  
Our love's too deep to end that fast  
And good things come to those who have to wait  
I believe it's only time that  
Keeps us from the things we find  
And when it's here you know I'm going to say  
"Lay it on my lips"_

I can picture it all inside my head  
Just how it's going to be  
But a girl can only dream so much  
But now he wants to make it real, make it real

Breakdown  
Our first won't be the last  
Our love's too deep to end that fast  
Good things come to those who have to wait  
I believe it's only time  
That keeps us from the things we find  
When it's here you know its gonna say…

Our first kiss won't be the last  
Our love's too deep to end that fast  
And good things come to those who have to wait  
I believe it's only time that  
Keeps us from the things we find  
And when it's here you know I'm going to say  
"Lay it on my lips"

I listened to her finish the song and the last few chords of it. I kept my eyes closed the entire time picturing her performing that song. It was one of the best she had ever written since I had met her, even though it still didn't compare to _'White Lines'_, it still came pretty damn close.

"What did you think?" I herd her say from the piano.

"I love it. I truly did." I said getting up and walking over to her. I sat down beside her just like I did the night that I played her _'Love to Burn'_ for the first time.

"I was thinking since your birthday party is tomorrow night maybe we could perform it together since you know, I kind of screwed up my birthday party plans with you." She said to me apologetically. I don't know why she was still apologizing from that night because none of that was her fault at all. She knew it too.

"Jude, all of that was my fault."

"No it wasn't, if I hadn't invited Hunter and wanted to keep us a secret then none of that would have happened and probably you never would have found out about Angie the way that you did."

"I was going to find out eventually and Hunter would have been there whether you invited him or not. I didn't go after you that night it's my fault. I should have explained it to you beforehand like I planned on doing but, I was a coward and I backed away from it."

"Tommy,"

"Let's not do this now and ruin a perfectly good night." I said kissing her softly on the lips.


	10. Questions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.**

**Chapter 10: Questions**

The next night after they finished recording her new song, they were sitting on the couch in the lobby and she was asleep with her head on my chest. I looked down and I kissed the top of her head. She opened her eyes and she looked up at me and she smiled. It reminded me of the night that she turned seventeen, when we got locked in the **Chrome Cat**. It was one of the best night of my life.

"Tommy?"

"What?"

"What are we going to do about my parents?"

"What do you mean?"

"They are mad as hell about the other day. I don't blame them but, I want to piss them off."

"Why?"

"Because they hate you, and I hate my mom mainly. I don't really care about my dad but, I want to hurt my mom."

"Jude you aren't making any sense."

"I want to shock them."

"How?"

"I'm going to have to think about it for a minute."

"Take all the time you need."

"I don't have a lot of time though, I need the king of pranks to help me."

"Why me?"

"Because Kwest told me some of the stuff you pulled on tour and it was hilarious."

"You seriously liked that stuff?"

"Yeah."

"What's so funny?" She asked because I was trying not to laugh.

"Look, I pulled that stuff because I was bored, and mainly because I was mean."

"You were mean?" Jude asked him. She was surprised at his re-action.

"Yes very very mean."

"Good... I have an Idea."

"What is it?"

"We could always got out to dinner with them and you could propose to me."

"Then what would we do after your mom and Don left?" I asked her curiously.

"I don't know, and personally I don't care. But, I want to give my mom a taste of the hell she out me through when she was home."

"And how would you be doing that?"

"Because, she dated Don, and I hated him, and I still do. She married him, and I still hated him, and she didn't ask for my opinion at all." She stated to him.

"All right, we can do this if you want to."

"Thank you. Now I'm going to call my mom and schedule dinner for tomorrow night." She said to me and she got up off of the couch and went into Studio A to make the phone call.

I decided that I was really going to do this right. I made up my mind that I was really going to propose to her. I didn't know how but, I was going to and I had two things to do before tomorrow night. The first one was easy and that was to get a ring. The second was I wasn't looking forward to doing but, I was going to have to since I am in a nice mood, and that was to ask her dad's permission.

I got up off of the couch and I went into my office to make the phone call. I shut the door behind me so that Jude wouldn't hear me. I pulled out my phone and I dialed the number but, I was still a little hesitant about pushing the button to dial the number. I waited a few seconds and I finally pushed the little green button that said talk on it.

"Stuart Harrison." I heard him say into the phone.

"Mr. Harrison it's Tommy."

"What can I do for you?" He asked me in a very nice tone.

"I wanted to as you something, and I was wondering if you would keep this between us for a little bit." I said to him getting around to the question.

"I'll do it." He sounded a little hesitant but, who wouldn't be.

"As you know, I love you daughter more than my life, more than life itself. I was wondering if you would give me your blessing to ask Jude to marry me."

"YOU WANT WHAT?" He yelled at me through the phone.

"Your blessing to ask Jude to marry me." I calmly repeated to him.

"I will give it to you if you swear something to me."

"Anything."

"That you won't break her heart a fourth time."

"I promise you with my life. With the very breath that I breathe." I said to him.

"Fine then , you have my permission to marry her." He said to me. I smiled from ear to ear.

"Thank you." I said to him, and he hung up the phone.

"Can I come in?"Jude asked.

"Of course." I said to her. She came in the door and she grabbed my hand.

I knew tomorrow was going to be a very long and restless day. Hell I was going to be nervous tonight because I knew I was going to be pouring my heart out to Jude yet again.

The next day I woke up and I went to the jewelry store and I looked for the perfect ring for Jude. I finally fond it after looking for two hours and ignoring about ten calls from Jude, four from Sadie, and three from Kwest. They knew something was going on but, I wasn't about to tell them what just yet. I didn't want them to know anything just yet because I knew that Sadie was going to rat me out.

There was exactly four hours until dinner after I got done the ring store and I bought some flowers for Jude. I was supposed to meet Jude, Sadie, and Kwest in the G-Major lobby and we were supposed to go together to the restaurant. When I met them in the Lobby my jaw almost dropped at the sight of what Jude was wearing. She looked absolutely gorgeous in this black strapless dress that hugged every part of her body perfectly.

I was almost captivated by her but, I picked up my jaw and I walked over to her and I held the white orchids behind my back (Jude's favorite).

"You look gorgeous." I said to her and I handed her the bouquet of flowers.

When we got to the restaurant I sat down beside Jude and Kwest and Sadie sat in front of us. Stuart was at one end of the table and to his left right beside Jude was Yvette. At the other end of the table was Victoria and to her left right beside Sadie was Don. Sadie looked very displeased by Victoria's actions but, she didn't say a word.

Dinner went by without hitch and when we went to order desert I made my move.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" I asked the table. Everyone looked at me and I stood up and I Looked directly at Jude to get her attention.

"Jude," I began. "You mean the world to me. I love you with every part of my soul, with every breath that's inside of my body. I would do anything if it meant that you wold be safe. I would give it all up if that's what it took for you to be with me." I said to her and she just looked at me and I continued to speak. "Your the part of my soul that's missing. You're my soul mate." I said and I got down on one knee and I pulled the box out of my pocket. "Jude Harrison, will you marry me?"


	11. WOW

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.**

**Chapter 11: WOW**

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" I asked the table. Everyone looked at me and I stood up and I Looked directly at Jude to get her attention.

"Jude," I began. "You mean the world to me. I love you with every part of my soul, with every breath that's inside of my body. I would do anything if it meant that you wold be safe. I would give it all up if that's what it took for you to be with me." I said to her and she just looked at me and I continued to speak. "Your the part of my soul that's missing. You're my soul mate." I said and I got down on one knee and I pulled the box out of my pocket. "Jude Harrison, will you marry me?"

She just looked at me with big wide eyes. I guess she didn't figure that I would actually do it, or that I would be this convincing. I didn't know but, I wanted and answer either a yes or a no.

"Y-y-y-es." She said stuttering a little bit. "Yes, I will marry you." She said and I put the ring on her finger. She stood up out of her chair and I stood up and she hugged me tightly.

**Six months later:**

I looked down at the people in front of me, and I was nervous. I had never been this nervous before. I was waiting and I was waiting very impatiently I might add. Kwest was standing right beside me, then there was Spied, and Chaz, and Mason.

The music started and I saw the doors open and I saw her with her father. She was a vision in white. She looked stunning. In front of her were Sadie, Karma, Kat, and Patsy. After they were in place she followed them down the aisle.

She got to the end and her father kissed her on the cheek and then he took his seat. She came up to stand right beside and me and I knew that everything was right. I took her hand and she handed her flowers to Sadie.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony. If you have any objections then speak now or forever hold your peace." He said and no one said anything. "Jude and Tommy have decided to write their own vows. Jude will you please say your vows?" He asked her.

"Tommy, wow I fell for you from the moment that I met you almost four years ago. To you I was your artist and some kid who didn't know music. But, that changed. You changed from the person you were to someone who cares and who is there for me no matter what. I remember a time when we bickered and argued about everything from my lyrics to the tone of my voice when I would record. Your smile always made me feel safe, and your eyes always made me melt. Your the one for me. I love you and I always will." She said to me and she slid the ring on my finger.

"Tommy, would you please recite your vows to Jude?" He asked me.

I closed my eyes and I began to speak. "Jude, you mean the world to me. I love you and I always will. In the beginning I tried to hide my feelings from you because I didn't want to let you in and see how much of a screw-up I really was. But, I found that no matter what you'll always be there for me and you'll always love me. Every time I broke your heart you always gave me another chance, and now with this ring I vow never to break your heart again." I said to her and I slid the ring on her finger.

"By the power vested in my by the city of Toronto I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." He said and I pulled Jude close to me and I kissed her with everything inside of me. "I now may present to you Mr. and Mrs. Tommy Quincy." He said and Sadie handed Jude her flowers back, and we walked back down the aisle.

**A/N: This fic is now done. I know it's a short chapter but it's the end. I hope that you loved it as much as I loved writing it. Please read some of my other stuff.**

**X0x0x0:**

**Amanda**


End file.
